Private Institute Breaking Dawn
by ViivithalocaporEdward
Summary: Un internado, 5 chicas nuevas, muchos niños lindos y todas solteras, una esta medio loca pero son las mejores. Como sobreviviran al ultimo año de colegio estas nuevas forasteras en la jungla llamada Private Institute Breaking Dawn. ExB, NxJ, ExR, JxA.
1. Brillante Idea

Private Institute Breaking Dawn

**Nota de la autora**

Primero que todo los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mejor de las mejores escritoras y de la culpable a mi delirio por la saga de crepúsculo y por esperar al niño perfecto, si me refiero a Stephenie Meyer.

Lo otro, en esta historia los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, ya que saque un molde de cómo son mis amigas, pero de forma exagerada al igual que bella que es una parte exagerada de mi forma de ser.

Al final de cada capitulo encontraran el significado de algunas palabras y expresiones que creo no son muy entendibles. Soy de chile y por eso ocupo otros modismos xD y bueno eso, espero que les guste, esta dedicado la historia completa a mis grandes "hoholollis" y léanlo esta bueno y eso :D.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Primer capitulo: Brillante Idea**

Creo que todo comienza con u gran cambio en mi vida y en las de mis amigas, si me pongo a pensar en como era todo antes no llegaría a encontrar la diferencia entre el antes y el ahora, no me quejo de todo lo vivido pero si se que la decisión tomada es demasiado apresurada.

Pongo así el problema, me cambio de colegio, y que, eso no es muy extraño ni tampoco para morirse y no creo sentirme así, lo que sucede es muy simple me voy a un internado con todas mis amigas, es fantástico pero asusta, mi ultimo año escolar y es en el gran internado "Private Institute Breaking Dawn", el mas prestigioso colegio de todo Phoenix y eso es mucho decir, ahora ¿porque me cambio? La respuesta es muy simple, adoramos a nuestro grupo de amigas, nos amamos en el buen sentido de la palabra, es que como dejar a una de nosotras así perdida en la inmensidad de un lugar para ricachones que viven mas allá del centro de la ciudad, por favor no somos así de insensibles.

Como explicarlo, tu estas en tu cama durmiendo como es costumbre y eres despertada por un horrible sonido que amas con todo tu ser diariamente, pero a estas alturas del año, en un día como este de vacaciones de verano, donde lo que deseas es dormir, el sonido de tu celular no es el mas reconfortante. Pero bueno a lo que iba es que te despiertas y contestas y lo único que escuchas es un llanto, gritos, silencio, llantos y mas llantos, y no entiendes nada, pero luego tu mente la cual estaba en estado de coma y recién en unas 5 horas mas estaría recién reaccionando hace el mayor esfuerzo del mundo y codifica el mensaje oculto detrás de tanto grito y tanto llanto, una lucecita se prende mágicamente sobre tu cabeza y sí, logras entenderlo y quedas en estado de chok. Lo piensas y analizas, tu mente quedo en blanco, poco a poco reacciona y gritas espantada, de seguro despertaste hasta la última alma escondida en el interior de tu casa.

Pues bien lo que decía la llamada era esto: Alice una de mis mejores amigas de toda mi vida recibe la trágica noticia de que sus padres decidieron meterla a un colegio que se veía muy lindo en el anuncio del televisor. Le avisan al día siguiente con una sonrisa muy forzada y la voz mas dulce que pude haber escuchado de su madre donde le contaba que por un capricho, decidió que la educación de su hija mas grande debía terminar en la magnifica escuela Breaking Dawn, y que la decisión ya estaba tomada, sin objeciones, sin un no de respuesta solo una sonrisa y un gran si.

Por supuesto Alice nos llamo y lloro, toda promesa que teníamos se fue a no se donde por los locos y poco eficientes sueños de su madre. Luego de una intensa chala con Alice decidí buscarle una solución al problema, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue buscar los pros y los contra de la situación, tome una hoja de cuaderno y el lindo lápiz del "pensamiento" y me senté a anotar lo que seria mi lindo cuadro de Pro-contra.

**Pros de que Alice se mude**

1.- No me obligaría a ir más al mall diariamente.

2.- Ser libre en la elección de mi vestimenta

3.-Poder tener días de paz sin un duende dando saltos de acá para aya.

4.-... … … …

Se me acabaron los pro y debo decir que son bastante superficiales pero muy ciertos dentro de mi interior. Ahora los contra.

**Contra de que Alice se mude**

1.- Pierdo a mi gran amiga

2.- Es un internado y no podrá salir nunca

3.- Toda promesa ya hecha quedaría anulada.

4.- La quiero demasiado como para no ayudarla.

5.- Su mamá esta loca.

6.- Seria un desastre vistiéndome sin ella.

7.- Tendría que soportar a Rosalie todo el día sin Alice ¬ ¬.

8.- Adoro a este duende y es nuestro último año

9.- Me debe una apuesta y mucho dinero.

10.-Le teme a los internados y a la soledad.

11.-… 12… 13… 14… etc.…

Creo que alcance a llenar unas 30 razones mas del porque no debía marcharse mi amiga, pero esto no solucionaba el gran problema, así que me puse a pensar en una solución, si que es difícil razonar cuando son las 9:30 de la mañana y nos has comido nada, ok me estoy saliendo del punto, di vueltas por toda mi cama, camine, salte, me frote la cabeza con las manos, trate de hacer meditación, hasta hice la clase de yoga de la tele pero nada llegaba a mi cabeza y de pronto lo vi, el plan perfecto, la gran solución, todo pasaba en grandes letras por la pantalla imaginativa de mi cabeza, con fuegos artificiales y todo, el titular decía algo como esto: ¡Resuelto el gran problema! ¡Nos cambiaremos todas al colegio privado este año, cueste lo que cueste!!

Y porque no hacerle caso, normalmente mis ideas si funcionan, y este no seria la excepción, o eso pensé cuando llame por teléfono a cada una de las integrantes del grupo. Sus reacciones al principio no fueron las mejores.

Rose: primero que nada me mando a freír monos al África, luego me escucho, alego contra mi persona, contra mi cabeza y dijo que lo pensaría, le corte porque tenia sueño y se muy bien que ella no razona a estas horas del día.

Siguiente llamada Renessme: primero que nada no contestaba el teléfono, luego después de insistir 5 veces más contesto su papá y como siempre molesto mi linda forma de hablar. Al final me contesto Nessie y le conté mi gran plan, sí ella si me comprendió y me dio la razón a mi gran solución y dijo que nos juntáramos hoy mismo en el Star Buck para hablar del tema. Como la adoro.

Ultima llamada Ángela: estaba en su clase de no se que de algo religioso, así que la obligue a salirse de eso y escucharme. Le explique mi idea, que de verdad yo la estaba amando hasta el punto de ponerle un altar y prenderle velitas diariamente. Creo que el gusto mi idea, pero ahora venia lo peor, pedirle permiso a sus padres.

Solo con esas palabras mi altar se fue en un agujero negro muy profundo, mis padres no me dejarían y estaba perdida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estábamos todos reunidos con mi familia y yo muy nerviosa. Como le dices a tus padres que deseas cambiarte al internado y no verlos por un largo año. Creo que fácil, les sonríes, le haces muecas y le muestras tu mejor cara de perro abandonado, pero eso no hace magia, debes también tener una carpeta llena de argumentos y muchos folletos del nuevo colegio, que desde ahora en la mañana es el colegios de tus sueños.

Y que creen fue la respuesta… … un muy lindo y querido ¡NO!! Por favor la arita no funciono, ni siquiera si la pones al nivel 2 y te tiras al suelo, no crean que el problema era el dinero, solo que pensaban que era un capricho mas, provenido de las locas historias que leía diariamente en el compu, sobre le mágico libre de Twilight, amo a Robert Pattinson, perdón me perdí, luego de llorar unas 100 horas frente a mis padres, de seguir a mi mamá por toda la casa, sin descansar, de escribir cartelitos de protesta contra los derechos de los sueños y pedir peticiones por medio de una extensa carta que mande anónimamente a la empresa de mamá, logre convencerlos y luego les dije que no era seguro si quería cambiarme de colegio, creo que vi miradas de odio en los ojos de mis padres, yo solo les sonreí y corrí con teléfono en mano a mi cuarto.

Nos juntamos ese día, en nuestro lugar favorito, Starbucks, ya se que es verano y no es normal tomar café en esa época del año, pero es adictivo y es como mi droga personal. Sentadas como todas una pelolais* nos pusimos a discutir mi solución, creo que fue la mas grande discusión que hemos tenido y estuve a punto de creer que se desataría la 3ª guerra mundial y eso no seria lindo.

Tomamos la decisión y aaaahhh!! Soy tan feliz la aceptaron, mi idea la aceptaron, nota mental: volver a construir mi altar a mí idea. Llamamos a Alice y le dijimos que la encontrábamos en el lugar de siempre, se perdió, pensó que era el mall y llego una hora mas tarde con dos bolsas de mas y maquillaje nuevo, no se como lo hace pero logra comprar en menos de 30 minutos, es rara.

Le contamos mi brillante idea y lloro, se emociono, salto, nos abrazo y dijo que tendríamos una celebración en el mall por la gran alegría que le estábamos dando. Tuve miedo, una corriente recorrió mi columna y me provoco escalofríos, trague saliva fuertemente y una ecuación paso por mi mente:

Alice + dinero + mall = peligro y tortura.

Por la cara de mis amigas creo que estaban pensando lo mismo, como las compadezco ser arrastradas al auto amarillo patito de Alice y ser obligadas a pasar una tarde con ella de compras, era un castigo que no quería recibir, por suerte yo estaba a salvo en mi cómodo asiento tomando mi rico café. Escuche un portazo cerca de mi cara y caí en la realidad, no solo mis amigas avían sido arrastradas, yo también y no existía vuelta atrás, ya estábamos en camino y no tenia como salir de ahí, forceje la manillas de la puerta, grite, escribí SOS en la ventana, pero nada no recibí ayuda de parte de nadie, me resigne y me puse a escuchar la canción que emitía la radio del auto-cuak, Boys Like Girls – The Great Escape, como amo a este grupo y como Alice me lo copio ¬¬.

5 horas y media mas tarde, 20 bolsas por cada mano de nosotras, 4 pares de pies hinchados y una frenética duende dando saltos después…

Por fin estaba en casa y me dolían a mares mis pies, no quería ni verlos, estoy segura que me daría miedo a mi misma de tenerlos como creo que están. Me dolían mucho y tenia gotas de llanto en mi rostro de puro dolor que sentía, mi celular comenzó a entonar una melodía y yo como pude trate de alcanzarlo mientras se escuchaba

Tu tu tu tú tu tu tu tu tú

Mensaje mensaje tienes un mensaje

Ajajá jajá (con vos de hombre así sexy)

Me levante de mi cama, saltando en un pie y luego en el otro, vote unos adornos y desarme mi cama.

Que tú tienes un mensaje (coristas huecas)

Mensaje mensaje tienes un mensaje

Ajajá jajá

Por fin encontré mi celu en lo mas recóndito y profundo de mi cartera, pero ahí estaba, con su gloriosa música y la luz parpadeando y lo corte, eran 3 mensajes

"me duelen los pies, tengo miedo de verlos, no quiero ser pie grande, help me! Te odio Rose"

"mis pies no reaccionan, Vicky* será cortado esta decidido, te odiare el resto de mi vida Nessie"

"me estoy refregando mis pies con agua con sal, parezco esas viejecitas de la tele, mereces la deshonra de Dios Ángela."

OK no entendía porque tanto odio, después de todo también fui victima del moustro de las compras y también mis pies sufrían, pero no por eso, escribía mensajes de textos a mis amigas con amenazas, claro que no, aunque la única que se lo merecía era esa maldita comprolica* que tenia como amiga, tome mi celu y escribí lo mas rápido que pude un mensaje extenso de amenaza y extorsión a la loca de Alice, me reí sola de mis palabras, de seguro quedaría en chok y se pondría a llorar. Se lo mande muy emocionada y a los minutos después recibí el mensaje de regreso

"tu estas loca, enserio, si amas ir de compras y claro que no me odias. Con cariño Alice :) :D "

La odiaba, como me hace eso, yo que estaba tan feliz con mi mensaje de tortura psicológica y no había resultado, ahora yo estaba en la depresión absoluta.

Pasamos el mes y medio que nos quedaban de vacaciones de verano y ahora estábamos conversando animadamente por MSN, aproveche de revisar mi Hotmail, solo tenia los típicos recordatorios de Facebook y uno de Alice, lo abrí y tenia como destinatario solo nosotras, lo leí y quise morir.

Mensaje:

Niñas las espero mañana en el spa de mi madre, no falten y lleven sus tarjeta tenemos que comprar ropa para el nuevo internado

Besos Alice.

Y la tortura volvía a comenzar… ahora que lo pienso lo mejor seria dejarla sola en ese entupido internado para ricachones y no se, ser felices tranquilamente sin ella. Me puse a reír nerviosamente mientras corría a revisar mi lista Pro-contra y a desarmar mi altar.

Al final tuve pesadillas con ropa persiguiéndome, cremas con dientes afilados y cosas raras, corría y corría pero no lograba escapar. Fue el pero sueño de mi larga existencia y desperté sobresaltada, eran las 12 del día y yo no reaccionaba. Bueno pasamos una linda tarde de spa y compras, muchas flores, chanchos mutantes, vacas voladoras, lluvia de chocolate fue una velada hermosa junto a mis grandes amigas. Como deben suponer todo es mentira, me obligaron a cambiarme el peinado, cosa que yo no quería, me gustaba tal y como estaba. Rose no se quejo nunca, todas sabíamos que

Rosalie + dinero + mall o spa = felicidad total.

Con ella yo no podía contar para mi salvación. Nessie se enojo y no le hablo a Alice por todo el día cosa que a ella realmente no le importo y Ángela, bueno ella solo fue Ángela.

Así estuvimos toda la semana, entre compras para las nuevas habitaciones, ropa que ya teníamos, maletas para acá y para allá y no se correr por la casa llorando cada vez que ves a tu familia comiendo, se paso volando y ya solo quedaba un día para olvidarnos completamente de la sociedad y ser las nuevas del colegio. TERROR.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este a sido el primer capitulo… espero de verdad sea de su agrado y recuerden dejar Review es ese cuadradito con letras verdes… pongan lo que quieran, contar de que sean cosas productivas yo seré feliz enserio xD

Ahora una aclaraciones:

**Pelolais**: es un término que se le da a un tipo de joven que se destaca por tener dinero, ser extremadamente femenina y siempre estar muy arregladas. Para mayor información la cual creo es necesaria busquen en Google "tribu urbana pelolais" ahí les va a salir.

**Vicky:** bueno una amiga tiene una pequeña pero muy insignificante deformidad en su dedo anular del pie… es más corto que los otros ya que no alcanzo la madures de un dedo normal (amiga te quiero enserio) y se ve raro a simple vista pero nosotras le pusimos nombre y no pude evitar ponerlo ahí.

**Comprolica**: **es un termino robado de otro fic**… si la autora lo ve por favor enserio ame su termino al igual que los otros y no me siento culpable de ocuparlo es mas es un orgullo, enserio es perfecto.

Bueno eso es por ahora… si les gusta mi historia y espero así sea subiré el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible y eso ya las quiero antes de conocerlas xD.

Recuerden dejar un comentario!!!!! Soso

Viivi!


	2. Nuevo Hogar

Primero repito y lo seguiré repitiendo, los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenecía solo me dedico a jugar un poco con sus nombres.

Lo otro, niñas sus comentarios son lo mejor del mundo me emocione, no puedo creer que pasaran a leer mi historia, las adoro y bueno sigan leyéndola :D

Este capitulo esta dedicado en parte a una amiga ya que me inspire en un suceso de su vida, además pienso mostrar un poco de la relación vida cotidiana que tienen como grupo todas ella, poco a poco aparecerán los personajes masculinos en la historia… no se impacienten ok

Bueno no distraigo mas, acá el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, dejen comentarios después de leerlo!!!

* * *

Segundo capitulo: Nuevo Hogar.

Ya tengo todo ultra mega ordenado para mañana, moví todas las influencias de mis padres con ese colegio para conseguir la mejor de las mejores residencias dentro del internado y lo mejor de todo, estaremos todas juntas.

Lo único que me faltaba por hacer era llamar a las demás, como todo los días y todas las noches, no puedo evitar llamarlas, creo que tengo una obsesión con el teléfono, enserio si mi madre un día se canso y me llego a castigar con el teléfono, dice que terminara el celular marcado en mi cara. El punto es que llame a cada una de ellas, Alice esta viendo el Warner Chanel y estaba en transe, Rose como siempre metida en se notebook y creo que viendo una película que se yo. Ángela estaba durmiendo, quien duerme un sábado a las 11 de la noche, bueno ella y por ultimo Nessie, no estaba, se fue a una fiesta la muy desgraciada, porque a ella le hacen una fiesta de despedida y a mi no, capas que sea que están muy emocionados de que se valla, reí malvadamente por mis pensamientos, pero bueno igual no me gustan las juntas de gente, con música y todo eso. Las razones, muy obvias, no bailo, soy un peligro andante, no bebo y no fumo, en conclusión no me divierto. Creo que lo mejor es irse a dormir.

Revise por si acaso mi rostro y me encontré con una gran marca roja en el costado de mi cara, cerca, no que digo, en mi oreja, ¡¡noooo!! Mi mamá tenía razón. Nota mental: buscar a algún especialista en mi obsesión con el teléfono.

Nos paso a buscar a casa de cada una los padres de Rosalie, como parte de sus grandes proyectos empresariales es tener furgones ultra lujosos para viajes cortos. El punto es que nos demoramos demasiado cargando las maletas de cada una, creo que la que menos exagero con las cajas fue Ángela, ella siempre tan normal, no se como es amiga de unas locas desquiciadas como nosotras. Como no decir de Rosalie llevaba sus 10 maletas y Alice dios ella si que exagero, llegue a contar de pasada unas 15 maletas y eso que no acababan fue horrible.

No puedo creer que por culpa de los locos padres de Alice, que ni siquiera la despidieron, ahora me estoy condenando a estar en un lugar lejos de mi madre y de mis pocos pero igual existente amigos que tenia donde vivía. Pero bueno para que están las amigas, verdad.

Me sobresalte cuando paramos bruscamente el furgón y casi choque contra el otro asiento. Mire y ahí estaba el colegio mas grande que había visto en toda mi vida, quede impactada y al parecer, por la expresión de las demás y sus bocas abiertas, estaban igual que yo. Me baje luego de que la duende estuviera insistiendo en que teníamos que hacer acto de presencia, no se de donde saca energía para seguir mandándonos. Bajamos una por una, Alice, Ángela, Nessie y yo, todas, esperan se que se me olvida alguien, volví a contar a mis amigas mentalmente y la imagen de mi mejor amiga llego a mi mente.

¡Rosalie! grite cuando las puertas del furgón se estaban cerrando. Pegue mi cara a la ventana del furgón y ahí estaba mi amiga tomando su "sueño de belleza", sin darse cuenta de que casi se va a no se donde y nunca mas la veríamos. Fue horrible el hecho de despertarla, creo que recibí un manotazo y Nessie una patada. Aunque ya estábamos acostumbradas, normalmente nos respondía y luego seguí durmiendo, de ahí no se le sacaba sin que se enoje.

Nos dirigimos con las mil y un maletas a la recepción, el colegio de verdad era gigante y no me extrañaría que vendieran mapas para los alumnos nuevos. La secretaria era una señora de unos 35 años o mas, rubia y con cara de asustada y aburrida, nos saludo con una pequeña sonrisa casi forzada y nosotras se la devolvimos.

- buenos días niñas- nos dijo la recepcionista- ¿les ayudo en algo?- no fue la pregunta mas inteligente que aya escuchado en mucho tiempo, que mas íbamos a necesitar si nos veía con cara de perdidas y llenas de maletas.

- si como se dará cuenta somos nuevas y bueno veníamos a buscar las llaves de nuestra habitación y los horarios, lo normal- respondió Rosalie mientras se miraba las uñas.

Después de media hora sin hacer nada, porque la secretaria, que ya me estaba cayendo un poco mal, no encontraba los dichosos formularios, nos pudimos marchar a nuestro nuevo hogar. Mientras caminábamos logre ver un poco de la mini ciudad que teníamos como colegio. Un supermercado, mini tiendas de ropa, todo un mágico mundo.

El sistema de habitaciones era diferente a lo que yo esperaba, cuando llegamos era como ver uno departamentos, como las torres gemelas, así de altas. Eran de colores cafés y tonalidades derivadas, muy lindos la verdad.

Note que estábamos caminando en círculos y ya me dolían las manos de cargar las dichosas maletas, Rosalie que había tomado el mando de la expedición "busca nuestro dormitorio" parecía muy decidida a donde nos guiaba, pero de verdad yo no estaba muy segura de su sentido de la orientación. Me quede mirando un anuncio en la entrada del edificio, mientras escuchaba como mis amigas peleaban por la dirección que tomar.

- Rosalie si te digo que es por esta dirección es porque es por esta dirección- dijo Ángela que ya por lo visto estaba reventar de los nervios.

-¡Nooo! No y no, enserio yo se que es por acá y este camino tomaremos- respondió mientras señalaba con el dedo uno de los pasillo y Ángela con su mano señalaba enfurecida el otro pasillo.

- niñas, niñas- escuche la voz de Nessie, al no ser escuchado pego un grito causando que Alice y yo saltáramos ya que estábamos concentradas leyendo un afiche. – yo creo que es por acá- dijo ya mas calmada Renesmee, pero esta vez señalando un gran letrero con muchas flechitas y números

A los ascensores por allá

Departamentos 70 al 100

Adore a Renesmee, una luz la ilumino y todas la seguimos como idolatradas, otra nota mental: hacerle un espacio en mi altar para ella. Nos metimos a presión al ascensor, casi rebalsamos los 80 Kg. y eso que dejamos a Ángela abajo cuidando parte de las maletas de mano de Alice y llegamos por fin a nuestro mino departamento, mi sueño hecho realidad.

El departamento consistía en una sala de estar con los sillones pegados a la pared con grandes ventanales que daban una magnifica vista del campus completo, también en el suelo estaban unas peras a juego con el entorno (son sillones o sofás para el suelo, creo que también se les dice puff o algo asi .D) y una tele pantalla plana, con muebles así todo a juego, lucia realmente muy jovial y hermosos, lo ame. La cocina era gigante, todo un sueño para mi ya que poseo una pequeña fascinación por la experimentación culinaria, dos baños unos arriba y otro abajo, ya que el departamento tenia 2º piso donde se encontraba además las 5 habitaciones y una salita de estudio.

Dejamos las maletas tiradas por ahí en el piso y escuchamos un grito que provenía desde afuera, Rosalie que estaba mas cerca de la puerta se tomo todo su tiempo para abrirla, cuando llego al abrirla se encontraban las maletas de Alice pero ningún rastro de Ángela.

Escuche un sonido parecido a algo que cae por las escaleras, corrí para ver y era Ángela rodando con maletas y todo por ellas, fue muy graciosos debo admitirlo aunque la pobre nos fulminaba con la mirada llena de enojo. La cara de Alice me daba miedo, desde que entramos al edificio no ha sacado esa cara de maldad, se que esta planeando algo y por ahora no deseaba saberlo.

Ya instaladas cada una en su habitación, nos sentamos en el sofá gigante que tenia la sala, Ángela estaba toda moreteada por lo que supuse no saldría hoy, Rosalie estaba apunto de salir ya que quería conocer el campus con anticipación para no perderse luego, cosa que creo yo debería hacer también, me levante para acompañarla pero Renesmee nos detuvo a todas, con desgano volví a sentarme en el sofá y todas las demás tomaron asiento alrededor de Nessie.

**POV Renesmee**

Ayer fue la mejor de las noches, no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido la noche anterior en la fiesta que algunos amigos me organizaron. Decidí contarle a mis amigas lo que sucedió la velada anterior y cuando ya estábamos instaladas pensé que era el mejor momento.

Flash back

_Estaba tomando un poco de ron, no muy exageradamente mientras conversaba con mi mejor amigo, en eso llega a la fiesta Emily, una amiga que la conocí en una fiesta hace mucho. Ella es muy linda y simpática, se podría decir que éramos muy buenas amigas, bueno ella no llego sola, venia acompañada con el hombre mas lindo que había visto en mi vidas, era alto, muy alto, mas de 1.80, cabellos negros como la noche y unos ojos que me cautivaron aunque claro su blanca sonrisa fue lo que me llamo mas la atención era realmente hermoso._

_-Emily pensé que no vendrías!!- le dije a mi amiga por sobre la música, no podía dejar de mirar al acompañante de mi amiga, lo único que me tenia tranquila era saber que el no era el novio de ella, ya que Emily estaba con Sam el cual conozco muy bien._

_- como no venir a despedir a una de mis grandes amigas, niña no olvides que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, hasta que no planees una escapada solo estaremos en contacto por MSN- me dijo mientras me abrazaba muy emocionada- te extrañare mucho Nessie._

_- yo también Emily pero ten por seguro que nos seguiremos viendo- le guiñe un ojo y sonreí- además no me extrañaría que los chicos me raptaran… así que no temas,_

_El niño sexy, el cual todavía no sabía su nombre carraspeo para llamar la atención, por lo visto estaba realmente incomodo, Emily se dio cuenta y se apresuro a presentarlo._

_- Nessie te presento a Jacob, mi amigo de toda la vida y Jacob ella es Renesmee mi amiga muy querida que también me deja como tu- fingió secarse unas lagrimas de su rostro mientras nos abrazaba a los dos, era muy típico de mi amiga que mezclara sus emociones con las conversaciones, creando un relato realmente confuso._

_Solo pude tomar su mano y sonríele nerviosamente, era una idiota, tenia muchos amigos pero solo el, un chico desconocido secaba mi aspecto mas ridículo que tenia._

_En ese momento Sam paso por el lado de nosotros, me saludo y se llevo a Emily con el, dejándonos a nosotros dos solos sin saber que hacer, el fue el primero que hablo y de ahí en adelante no pare de conversar y bailar con el, me olvide di mis amigos, de la fiesta de todo, en mi mundo solo estábamos el y yo sin que nadie nos molestara._

_Así se nos pasó toda la noche, ya cerca de las 5 de la mañana estaba realmente agotada así que nos encontrábamos en el sillón comparando gustos de música, hobbies, de todo pero evitamos hablar de colegio ya que era un tema que no nos apetecía mucho a ambos. Me quede dormida aunque luche por todos los medios el cerrar mis ojos, así que cuando desperté estaba tapada con una manta y el ya no estaba, me recrimine mentalmente todo el día, por lómenos es amigo de Emily y de ahí podré sacarle información de el, será mío, solo mío, soné como una psicópata._

End flash back

Mire a cada una de mis amigas, estaba roja por lo que les contaba, no es que fuera el primer hombre con el que me pasaban cosas pero de alguna manera sentía que él era especial. Alice me miraba emocionada, siempre fue la mas romántica del grupo, Bella se estaba riendo disimuladamente, la mire extrañada por su reacción hasta que hablo comprendí todo.

- ¡oooh Nessie esta tan grande!- escuche gritar a Bella- se nos ha transformado en toda una mujer

Sonaba como una madre cuando se entera que su hija dio su primer beso, la mire con odio aun estaba esperando las reacciones de las demás que solo eran Alice y Rosalie ya que Ángela se había quedado dormida y no la culpaba después de la caída se merecía un descanso.

- Tengo una pregunta- dijo Alice levantando su mano, parecía enfadada

- dime- de mi grupo de amigas ella era la que más me asustaba, nunca sabia que esperar de sus reacciones bipolares.

- de que colegio es, le pediste su número, mail, dirección- yo solo negué mientras me golpeaba mentalmente mi cabeza, de eso era que me sentía tan culpable, como en mi sano juicio no le preguntaba los datos más importantes- en qué mundo vives por dios, que no has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñada

- pe…r…don- le respondí intentando parecer asustada, mi pequeña amiga solo negó y siguió alegando para sus adentros.

- bueno Nessie asúmelo no lo volverás a ver mas- Rosalie hablo y luego se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, por cierto ese comentario me bajo el ánimo.

-Gracias Rose, amigas como tu son las que necesito-

- de nada- me respondió y salió del departamento, no sin antes mandarme una sonrisa de disculpas.

POV Bella

Luego de que Rose se fuera, conversamos un poco más sobre lo que nos conto Renesmee, igual le encuentro un poco de razón a Rosalie, no lo volverá a ver y lo mejor es hacerse ilusiones.

Me levante para dirigirme al computador, tenía que escribirle a mamá y se me había olvidado, estaba por sentarme en la silla, pero Nessie llego sentándose en ella quitándome mi puesto. La mire con odio, nadie me sacaba del computador y no recibía su merecido, me senté encima de ella con todo mi peso posible y le trate de quitar el mouse, pero ella me peñiscó la mano y yo trate de morderle el brazo, provocando que nos cayéramos al suelo.

-Nessie aah me duele… dios suéltame el brazo- le dije mientras me apretaba mas mi extremidad superior.

-no primero tu deja de peñiscarme mi pobre mano ¡ya me esta doli…-

Se quedo callada cuando escuchamos que la silla se movía seguido por el sonido del teclado, mire el computador y ahí estaba sentada tranquilamente Alice metida en su facebook.

-Alice no sabes cuánto te odio y tu Renesmee Masen estas en mi lista negra- la duende nos había ganado.

Enojada me fui a mi habitación a prender mi notebook que estaba bajo unas bolsas con ropa, mientras esperaba que pendiera tome un libro y me puse a leer, Cumbres Borrascosas, adoro este libro con toda mi alma, lo he leído sus 3 veces y no me canso de hacerlo, poco a poco comencé a sumergirme en la historia dejando a tras el mundo real.

Estaba en mi mundo cuando el sonido de la puerta me trajo a la realidad, era Alice.

-hola Bella, oye estabas ocupada porque si lo estabas regreso después no quiero causarte problemas ni nada…- no paraba de hablar y mientras lo hacia se acercaba mas y mas a mi. Su rostro mostraba inocencia pero sus ojos, esos viles ojos de la maldad, me decían que su dueña tramaba algo realmente maligno por lo menos para mi integridad física.

-¿que quieres Ali?- le pregunte para que se callara, si lo malo vendría lo mejor seria que fuera pronto.

- Bells te acuerdas del afiche que estaba abajo en el edificio-

- no lo se habían muchos ¿Por qué?- trataba de hacer memoria pero solo me acordaba de grupos de estudio, baterista para una banda, el baile de inicio de año, se regalan perritos y otros que no creo le tomara mucha atención Alice.

Ella se había quedado callara con una sonrisa traviesa en su pálido rostro, estaba segura que algo andaba mal, la vocecita de mi mente me lo repetía constantemente" baile, baile, inicio… inicio… mañana" eran puras palabras sueltas y ninguna me daba alguna pasta de lo que podía tramar mi amiga, pero la voz seguía insistiendo, ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza se tanto razonar pero no encontraba la respuesta " baile…inicio…año…Alice…" repitió la vocecita otra vez " no te entiendo explícate" le respondí pero ella solo repetía las misma palabras una y otra vez

Inicio, si mañana es el primer día de clases, año, si es el año 2009 pero esto no ayudaba, Alice claro mi amiga estaba conmigo, baile, no se no creo que quiera bailar y menos yo que no se bailar.

Ninguna me daba la respuesta que yo quería, decidí ignorar a la voz de mi mente y centrarme en la conversación que tenia con mi amiga.

- OK Alice suéltalo, se que tramas algo desde la mañana- dije por fin, esperando la fatal respuesta.

-¿yo?- respondió mi amiga con una cara inocente demasiada falsa

- no si será la vecina-le respondí con sarcasmo en mi voz

-esta bien te lo diré pero primero prométeme que no gritaras ni harás berrinches o correrás a acusarme con Renesmee, ¿entendido?-

Pude haber dicho que no, dejar que se fuera y olvidarme del asunto, pero no, mi maldita curiosidad como siempre ganaba a la razón y al bien.

- OK lo prometo- "noooooooooooooooooo!!" grito la vocecita de mi mente, creo que se puso a llorar de la desesperación.

- veras, mañana es el baile de inicio del año, lo leí en uno de los anuncios y bueno estaba pensando que deberíamos ir ya que somos nuevas y todo eso- noooooooooo!! Ahora era yo la que gritaba mentalmente, maldita duende me engaño y estaba condenada a asistir, todas sabíamos que cuando Alice tenía una idea nadie se lo podía negar o sufriría el tormento de 100 duendes por mucho tiempo.

- pero no te preocupes por comprar un vestido, tengo todo bajo control- siguió hablando Alice pero yo solo daba gracias a Dios por evitar la tortura de ir de compras, el único problema era bailar y eso si que no era mi fuerte.

- bueno Alice lo prometí y lo cumpliré, iré al baile ahora por favor vete a dormir o no se a dar saltos por donde quieras pero déjame tranquila, mañana hay clases y será un día largo-

La empuje fuera de mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, estaba cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormir, programe el despertador de mi celular, me estaba dirigiendo a la cama pero me acorde de algo muy importante… ESCRIBIRLE A RENEE estoy segura que debe estar con ataque de histeria y planeando mi muerte lentamente, otra buena razón de porque odiar a Alice, de verdad creo que mi lista pro contra tendría que ser modificada.

Revise mi correo y solo tenia tres mensajes de Renee los cuales respondí rápidamente donde explicaba que estábamos bien y que no se preocupara, me estaba quedando dormida sobre el notebook y lo mejor seria escribirle un mail mas largo cuando tenga algo interesante que contarle, en fin, luego de revisar unas cosas logre acostarme, di vueltas por la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño, la luz de la pantalla del computador había logrado despertarme y ahora estaba con insomnio cosa que odiaba con todo mi ser.

Comencé a contar ovejitas moradas saltando una cerca de caramelos para ir al campo lleno de chocolate, muy bien ahora me dio hambre y mi estomago me estaba pidiendo alimentación, me levante y con cuidado me dirigí a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador, estaba pasando por la sala la cual se encontraba en la oscuridad total y la puerta de entrada comenzó a abrirse lentamente, pensé que era un sueño por lo que me piñisque la mano, me dolió y bueno es obvio no estaba soñando, lo que me regresaba al problema, alguien estaba entrando a la casa.

Una figura apareció detrás de la puerta, muerta de miedo corrí para mi habitación pero como es típico en mi termine por tropezar con mis propios pies y quede plantada en el suelo, me trate de levantar pero las luces se prendieron, mire para atrás y la sombra que estaba en la entrada ahora se encontraba observándome, era rosalie la cual me miro con duda y me ayudo a pararme negando con la cabeza.

- ¿que haces llegando a estas horas?- le pregunte cuando ya estaba de pie, mire su rostro y mostraba la mas pura felicidad- mmmm y ¿Por qué tan feliz? -

Ella solo se rió como una estupida y me abrazo, oh oh esa es señal de que estaba contenta y eso solo pasaba cuando recibía su mesada o cuando conocía a un nuño. No es fecha de entrega de dinero lo que significa que estaba nuevamente enamorada, como siempre.

Me soltó y dio u grito mudo, camine con ella a si habitación para que me contara todo, esta noche no dormiría lo suficiente.

* * *

Bueno fin de este capitulo… y ¿como estuvo? ¿Que les pareció? Por favor dejen comentarios para saber si apesto como escritora o les aburre mi historia o si quieren dejen comentarios bueno que me suban el animo.

Bueno prometo subir mas rápidamente ahora ya que termine el colegio así que bueno, gracias por leer.

En el prox capitulo sabremos porque rose esta tan feliz y capaz que por ahí aparezca uno que otro niño lindo, solo quizás jaja xD

Bueno besitos recuerden el botoncito verde para dejar comentarios

Las quiere Viivi


	3. Baile de Mascaras

Bueno como ya saben los personaje no son de mi partencia y de verdad daría lo que fuera porque fueran míos, pero como los milagros pocas veces ocurren seguiré soñando

Me demore un poco mucho en subir este capítulo y es que tenía que pasarlo del papel al computador y modificar muchas partes que no eran de mi agrado, pero ahora soy feliz con el resultado y espero les guste a ustedes también.

También quería agradecer a las lectoras y principalmente a las que me han dejado comentarios y aunque piensen que no es así realmente me emocionan. También agradecer a mi amiga "Poli" por su paciencia para buscarme los vestidos y la ropa que necesitaba para este capítulo.

Bueno espero les agrade el capitulo y a leer…

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Baile de Mascaras**

Estábamos ya instaladas en la habitación de Rose, era de un color rosado oscuro con algunas líneas de una tonalidad más claras, era bastante espaciosa y tenia colgado por ahí algunos cuadros hechos por ella misma y fotos de todas nosotras juntas y de nuestro curso anterior.

Rosalie estaba demasiado impaciente por hablar, se le notaba por la expresión que tenía en su rostro y como casi chocaba con el techo de tanto saltar en su cama.

-Bells- me llamo mi amiga, ya estaba lista para contarlo todo y trate de ponerle la mayor cantidad posible de atención, soltó otro grito hueco- veras hoy cuando salí a recorrer el campus, el cual era muy grande y como era de esperarse me perdí…

-Rosalie realmente me interesa escuchar tu historia pero realmente es muy tarde y te agradecería no te fueras en detalles- le dije tratando de no sonar pesada

- ok mira, estaba caminando por la vida y choque con una joven de nuestra misma edad, su nombre es Connie y es muy buena onda, el punto es que estábamos caminando por ahí enseñándome el campus y se encontró con el hombre más musculoso que vi en mi vida, era su mejor amigo su nombre es Emmett y es demasiado tierno, es una mezcla ente la mente de un niño de 5 años y el cuerpo de un levantador de pesas-

Le brillaban los ojos de solo mencionar el nombre de él, aun no sé como sucedió esto pero ya van dos enamoradas en 1 solo día y yo como siempre sola.

- bueno estuvimos hablando por mucho rato, igual se nota que entre ellos se quieren harto y se conocen demasiado- creí ver tristeza en los ojos de Rosalie- igual son los mejores amigos y creo que Connie le tiene ganas, muchas ganas.

- pero eso no quiere decir que el la quiere más que una amiga- trate de quitarle de su cabeza las precipitadas conclusiones- que ella lo quiera en secreto no significa que se los corresponda.

-no estés tan segura, por como la miraba o como hablaban parece que si pasa algo mas allá de amistad…

Estuvimos charlando por mucho tiempo, me conto cada detalle y repitió toda la historia al menos sus 5 veces, ya me estaba quedando dormida y no es que escuchar a mi amiga sea algo aburrido es solo que ya era demasiado tarde y había sido un día muy largo, el cansancio me estaba venciendo.

-¡se me olvidaba!- grito mi amiga, mientras daba golpecitos en sus piernas y en las mías

-¿Qué?- le pregunte asustada, me había despertado

-me invito al baile de mascaras de mañana- lo casi grito y me abrazo, estoy segura que las demás ya se despertaron- me dijo que Connie ya tenía pareja, entonces como estaba el solo y yo era nueva, porque no invitarme, así nos conocíamos mejor y yo por supuesto acepte- Maldita suertuda, la abrase y nos pusimos a gritar por un buen rato

- váyanse a dormir por la mie…- Nessie despertó y nos grito desde su habitación que estaba al lado de la de Rosalie.

Esa era mi señal, ya me excedí en el tiempo y lo mejor sería irse a dormir, me despedí de Rosalie y camine a mi preciado dormitorio, con mi hermosa cama que me decía "acuéstate ven acuéstate, no tengas miedo" y como niña obediente que soy me acosté en ella y quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador sonó demasiado estridente para mis dulces oídos y tuve que levantarme obligatoriamente, olvidando por completo mi sueño, el cual estoy segura era uno muy bueno. Fui la primera en levantarme por lo que me pude bañar tranquilamente, estaba saliendo del baño cuando me encuentro con la situación más horrorosa de la historia, era Alice junto con Ángela dirigiéndose a la cocina, con traje y todo dispuestas a preparar el desayuno, Nessie y Rosalie gritaban desde la puerta de sus habitaciones evitando la entrada de las dos monstruos a MI preciada cocina. Corrí gritando y me detuve en la entrada del objetivo de la duende y la monja, les quite los utensilio de cocina y las dirigí a sus habitaciones.

-tú y tú- dije señalándolas- no se acercan a la cocina y menos las dos juntas, ¿entendieron?

-pero…- respondieron ambas

-sin peros, las dos saben muy bien que su don no es lo culinario o… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaron el incidente de la ultima vez? – creo que ya las convencí con esto

-es la vez cuando quemamos la cocina de Rosalie por hacer huevos fritos…- respondió inocentemente Ángela mientras Alice se reía por lo bajo.

- si esa vez, así que ahora porque no ahora se van y le hacen un favor al mundo bañándose mientras yo hago el desayuno-

Alice y Ángela entraron a los dos baños del departamento mientras Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina, Nessie se quedo tirada en el sillón durmiendo, todavía no se acostumbraba a la rutina escolar.

Ya cambiadas, limpias, desayunadas y con mapa en mano del campus, nos dirigimos a lo que sería nuestro último primer día de colegio y sí era emocionante. Como era un internado, no teníamos que utilizar uniformes, lo que era un alivio para las demás y una tortura para mi, tendría que ver que ponerme diariamente, si es que la duende no se tomaba ese cargo. Decidí ponerme una polera simple blanca con un estampado cualquiera, pantalones pitillo negros y las clásicas converse moradas. Ahora gracias a Alice también llevaba en mi poder una maxi cartera, del mismo tono que mis zapatillas, bastante cómoda pero no le daría el gusto a Alice de saberlo y me tome una cola de lado.

Me fije en lo que llevaban las demás y note que mi pequeña amiga había metido manos también por ahí, la única excepción era Rose, ella era igual de fashionista que mi amiga. Alice tenia puesto muy a su estilo un short no muy corto de mezclilla con una polera amarrada al cuello fucsia y espalda descubierta, cartera maxi grande negra y unas chalitas taco alto, muy altas para cualquier persona con su sano juicio, de color negras. Rosalie que no se quedaba atrás llevaba una sudadera apretada blanca con un escote un poco pronunciado, falda corta escocesa de color negro y rosado, cartera rosada pálido con chalitas rosadas también, parecía toda una Barbie. Renesmee tenía puesta una polera manga corta verde, unos jeans normales con converse tradicionales y un bolso tamaño normal, cortesía nuevamente de Alice. Ángela llevaba una polera azul con pabilos gruesos y pantalones normales con zapatillas y un bolso largo con algunos cuadernos, si Ángela era la más aplicada del grupo, gracias a ella pasábamos todos los años.

Me toco la primera clase con Renesmee, historia mundial, es interesante pero de verdad hoy tenia sueño y el profesor, que más parecía una mujer disfrazada, era totalmente latero **(me refiero a fome, lento y con poco animo, todo junto xD) **así que pasamos la clase entera burlándonos del profesor/a.

A Alice no le fue mejor, Rosalie por cosas del destino entro a la misma clase que Felix, un compañero muy guapo que presento interés en nuestra rubia amiga, y no pararon de hablar y coquetear, de verdad Ali toco el violín y se sintió totalmente mal. Ja como si fuera posible que ella se quedara tranquila, se llevo de maravilla con el grandulón amigo de mi amiga, de verdad es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, bueno tal vez exagero pero de igual manera se gano a una de las más difíciles de convencer de las 5 integrantes del grupo.

Estábamos dirigiéndonos a lo que sería, según Rosalie, el más grandioso patio de comidas del mundo, solo faltaba Ángela, su salón estaba de pasada por lo que caminábamos relativamente lento, cosa beneficiosa para mí y mi falta de equilibrio.

-¡¡niñas!!... esperen ya llegue- dijo Ángela corriendo para alcanzarnos.

-como te fue en tu primera clase- pregunto Nessie, Alice y rose estaban conversando de algo demasiado macabro para mi, los trajes para el baile de esta noche, por lo que decidí poner atención a Ángela.

-bueno primero que todo, la profesora me odia, enserio me esforcé pero no llego, no entendía nada de matemáticas y dios fue un desastre. Respondió la eludida.

-Ángela no es por llevar la contraria pero tú no te caracterizas por ser buena en la cocina ni en las matemáticas- le dije riéndome por el recuerdo de la mañana.

- en fin, la profesora decidió ponerme un tutor… pueden creerlo… ¡un tutor el primer día de clases!- grito descontrolada.

- la verdad si- le respondió Alice metiéndose en la conversación

-oigan lamento interrumpir pero ya llegamos al "gran patio de comidas del campus"- esa era Rosalie que nos mostraba el lugar que era grande debo admitir, nos dirigimos a una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

Como se explica que Rosalie siendo tan esculturalmente delgada comía como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en su vida y este era sin duda el lugar perfecto para Rosalie. Cuando ya estábamos ubicadas con la comida que cada una había elegido, dejamos a Ángela continuar y esta vez Rose y Alice se unieron a la conversación.

- le estaba alegando a la profesora y alguien toco la puerta, entro un joven de otra clase, preguntando por un alumno "x" y a la profesora se le iluminaron los ojos con verlo

- espera la profesora estaba enamorada del alumno- grito Alice, esto era noticia y no tardaría en ser publicado

- no como crees, no es ese estúpido brillo que tiene Rosalie cuando habla de Emmett- esta se puso roja- es más bien parecido al que pone Alice cuando tiene un plan que nos hará sufrir-

-aaahhh….- respondimos a coro

- bueno la profesora esa, la que me odia, decidió que un alumno de otra clase podía ayudarme siendo mi tutor por un tiempo, ahora mi problema son los nervios-

- y como es tu nuevo tutor, vamos descríbelo- gritamos Alice, Rose y yo al mismo tiempo

No es que a mí me guste eso de saber chismes y cosas así, pero es mi amiga y todo lo que las involucre a ellas, me involucra a mí.

- no lo se, es lindo pero no así un tipo Bratt Pitt pero lindo, tenia pelo negro y mas o menos alto y utiliza lentes, igual tiene algo que me llamo la atención…

-uuuuuhhh Angie tiene novio- comenzó a molestarla Rosalie y continúe yo y luego las demás, dejando a una roja Ángela hundiéndose en su asiento.

El re4sto del día fue relativamente normal, me tocaron casi todas las clases juntas menos biología, donde no estaba con ninguna de mis amigas, parecía como si entrara al matadero, era la niña nueva y todos me miraban o porlomenos eso sentí al ingresar al salón. Un chico me saludo haciéndose el coqueto, debo admitir que no era feo, pero parecía ser el típico adolecente con síndrome de egomia (mucho ego) y lo peor de todo es que mi asiento quedaba al lado del suyo pero separado por un estrecho pasillo. Extrañamente mi compañero de banco no se presento, así que tuve todo el espacio para mí.

Ahora me encuentro en el cuarto de Alice el cual mágicamente estaba convertido en un mini salón de belleza. Rosalie y Alice se dedicaban a su mayor hobbie, la tortura a sus amigas, una por una pasábamos a la silla del terror donde éramos maquiladas y peinadas para el baile de mascaras.

Debo admitir que cuando me mire al espejo me costó reconocerme, mi pelo estaba liso y caía en unas ondas por las puntas, el vestido que seleccionó Alice para mí era de color azul, corto y con escote en corazón, terminando con unas chalas plateadas, de solo ver el tamaño del taco me daban escalofríos, pero como siempre digo es mejor seguirle la corriente a Alice que luchar contra ella. La máscara combinaba totalmente con todo mi atuendo y si me encanta.(ver vestidos en mi perfil)

Rosalie tenía puesto un vestido rojo de una sola manga al hombro, era muy sensual, zapatos taco alto plateados y una máscara muy bella, en realidad ella siempre irradiaba belleza, su pelo que ya era largo y rubio ahora se veía más brillante y llenos de unos rulos bien formados.

Ángela muy a su estilo tenia puesto un vestido muy hermoso blanco, con una caída natural que la hacía ver más viva y fresca, realmente se veía muy linda, zapatos dorados al igual que su cartera en forma de sobre, pero lo que más resaltaba era su peinado, era simple pero extravagante, le tomo horas a Rose lograrlo.

Por último Renesmee que se negaba a salir del baño, nos mostro un impresionante vestido corto y verde, zapatos negros al igual que su carterita y una máscara muy parecida a las demás pero en detalles verde, su pelo estaba tomado en un moño desordenado y casual.

- ¡¡¡nos vemos hermosas!!!- grito Alice aplaudiendo y con brillo en sus ojos y era verdad, Alice esta vez se había lucido y logro dejarnos impresionante y eso que venía de mis propias palabras, aun no sabía cómo había conseguido los vestidos y todo en un solo día, pero esa es la magia de Alice y mejor no intentaría descubrirlo.

El baile estaba situado en el gimnasio del colegio, cuando llegamos todo estaba decorado al estilo veneciano, demasiado lindo, era como esos bailes antiguos de ensueño. Rosalie corrió a la entrada y saludo efusivamente a una persona gigante, mas parecido a un go0rila, vestido de traje, ok exagere, pero realmente era músculos, pero viéndolo de cerca no intimidaba es mas parecía un oso de peluche en enormes cantidades.

- chicas les presento a Emmett, mi pareja de baile- cuando se acercaron, Emmett nos sonrió tímidamente dejando ver unos pequeños hoyuelos en su rostro, solo eso alcanzábamos a ver, lo demás estaba cubierto por una máscara. Le sonreímos y en un inesperado movimiento nos abrazo a todas, dejándonos sin aire o porlomenos eso fue lo que yo sentí. Realmente él era muy simpático.

-chicas… se que son muy unidas y todo eso… pero… ¿me permiten robarme a su hermosa amiga?- pregunto Emmett mientras tomaba de la cintura a una sonrojada Rosalie.

-mmmm debemos pensarlo…- respondió Nessie- no solemos dejar a nuestras amigas en manos de extraños…-Ella nos miro con cara de suplica y evite reírme delante de ella. Solo haríamos sufrir un poco a Rose.

-prometes cuidarla- pregunto Alice, el rápidamente asintió- por mí no hay problema

- solo devuélvela antes de que termine el baile y en buen estado- le dije mostrándome seria- ¿entendido?- el asintió y sonrió. Así fue como perdimos a la primera integrante del grupo.

Ya adentro del gimnasio estuvimos ubicando una mesa, como nos demoramos en arreglarnos y todo, ya estaba casi todo ocupado, había demasiada gente, no reconocí a nadie de las clases que me tocaron en la mañana, me fije en los vestidos de algunas, eran bastante bonitos y elegantes pero que se puede esperar de un colegio para ricos como este. Solo unas pocas excepciones me dejaron perturbadas, había algunas que llevaban vestidos tan cortos que llegaban a parecer ropa interior, y dio que parecía zorras y eso era ofender a los pobres animalitos.

Nessie decidió que debíamos bailar con la escusa de que amaba la canción que estaba sonando y claro la cómplice de Alice se le unió dejando una opción aterradora, debía acompañarlas y eso que solo podía con mi propio caminar.

- vamos Bella… solo esta canción, no te afectara y cuidares que no tropieces y dañes a alguien- insistió Nessie

Iba a responderle…juro que iba a responderle…pero fui jalada por unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos al centro de la pista, seguida por las demás que se reían por mi expresión de enfado. No me estaba resultando tan terrible el hecho de bailar e incluso me estaba equilibrando y solo pise una o dos veces a Ángela y otro par de veces a Alice. Renesmee estaba ayudándome en la tarea del baile, pero choco con alguien alto, no se que le pasa a este colegio, los alimentan con hormonas, toda persona que conozco es alta o…capas yo era baja… entonces… Alice seria enana y nooo donde termine parada "_en un colegio típico norteamericano… lleno de personas ricas y desconocidas… todo para ayudar a una amiga"_ gracias conciencia por recordármelo, tan eficiente.

-Jacob ¿eres tú?- esa era la voz de Nessie voltee a verla y le hablaba al niño alto, su nombre me parecía conocido _"el amor platónico de Ness"_ ah verdad, realmente que haría sin ti conciencia.

-Renesmee- pregunto el sacándose la máscara- que sorpresa… ¿qué haces tú por acá?

Empezó a sonar una canción más movida y todos se alborotaron, yo que estaba mas cerca de Alice fuimos separadas de Nessie y su acompañante. Otra más del grupo que se perdía y ya solo quedábamos tres

-chicas voy en busca del baño y luego por unas bebidas… aprovechare de ver como esta decorado el resto del gimnasio- no tuvimos tiempo de responder ya que salió corriendo… le era urgente ir a al tocador . ahora solo éramos Alice y yo y esto me recordaba seriamente a la canción de mi infancia… esa que decía algo como… yo tenía diez perrito… yo tenía diez perrito… uno se me fue a la nieve no me quedan más que … aunque en este caso era con mis amigas y cada una nos iba abandonando.

Por lo tanto solo estábamos Alice y yo, y no encontrábamos ninguna mesa desocupada, tenía sed y me dolían los pies. Decidimos caminar por el lugar buscando alguna parte vacía donde echarnos un momento, estábamos en eso cuando Alice se para repentinamente, la mire y comencé a hablarle pero no respondía, lo más probable es que estuviera teniendo un visión, por muy extraño que suene.

-Ali- la llame para que reaccionara- ¿que viste?

- Bella, el amor de mi vida…. Es el…yo lo vi- respondió mirando la puerta detenidamente.

Todo fue muy rápido, vi como sonrió, luego se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo, la trate de seguir pero por mi poca capacidad de caminar en línea recta termine chocando con las personas, gracias al cielo que llevaba puesta mi mascara o ya todo el mundo me conocería por mi torpeza. Resignada comencé a caminar entre la gente, estaba sola y no conocía a nadie

-hola hermosa- sentí un aliento que chocaba con la parte trasera de mi hombre y me dio un escalofrió, me tomo del brazo y automáticamente me gire para encararlo… era el mismo chico de la clase de biología- ¿quieres bailar?

Al parecer no me reconoció, suspire aliviada

- no gracias, no bailo- le sonreí amistosamente, no era un mal chico y por lo poco que hable con el resulto ser amable, un poco cargante, pero no por eso arriesgaría sus pies con mi torpeza

Me gire para tomar otra dirección, Mike, creo se llamaba el chico, trato de contradecirme y yo preferí huir de la situación. Comencé a caminar despreocupadamente entre la gente, sin dame cuenta choque con algo duro pero muy cálido a la vez, de la impresión, el golpe y mi falta de equilibrio termine cayendo hacia atrás, pero unos fuertes brazos me agarraron de la cintura evitando el contacto de mi cuerpo con el suelo.

Dirigí mi mirada para arriba, debía disculparme por mi torpeza, pero lo que no mes esperaba era encontrarme con los ojos más hermosos y sorprendentes que jamás había visto, me quede helada y no podía quitar mis vista de esos impresionantes ojos verdes, el antifaz que llevaba le cubría parte de su nariz y el resto estaba al descubierto, dejando a la vista sus apetecibles labios.

Me di cuenta de mis pensamientos y me sonroje violentamente por como lo miraba, baje mi rostro rápidamente fijando mis vista ahora en mis pies, los cuales temblaban disimuladamente.

- perdóname- articule por fin esa pequeña palabra, pero del puro nerviosismo y vergüenza salió toda entrecortada- perdón- volví a repetir pero ahora mas audible.

- no te preocupes- respondió una voz aterciopelada, que me dejo aturdida, tuve que levantar la vista para comprobar si esa maravillosa voz pertenecía a la misma persona con la que había chocado

-estas bien verdad- pregunto ¿preocupado?... lo dudo, solo debe ser producto de mi imaginación, asentí ya que las palabras difícilmente salían de mi boca, una canción lenta sustituyo al tema anterior de reggaetón, la conocía era Love Story el tema preferido de Alice, su aterciopelada voz me saco del transe en que estaba.

-¿bailarías esta pieza conmigo?- pregunto tendiéndome una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía firmemente mi cintura.

-no bailo- respondí suavemente, el contacto de su mano con mi piel, aun estando cubierta por la tela de mi vestido, quemaba con cada rose que esta daba y era realmente agradable- no sé bailar- susurre la ultima parte, no quería quedar en ridículo frente a él.

We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

-_eso depende de quién te guie…_- susurro en mi oído logrando que me estremeciera y se alejo un poco sonriendo torcidamente, mire su mano que aun seguía estirada hacia mí y sentí curiosidad, debía comprobar si su contacto con la mía causaría el mismo efecto que tenia la otra en mi cintura. La tome débilmente y miles de descargas recorrieron desde la punta de mis dedos hasta perderse por el resto de mi brazo.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

El clavo su mirada en la unión de nuestras manos y nuevamente sonrió, apretando un poco mas mi cintura dio un giro y comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la canción mientras yo era guiada por sus movimientos.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Él bailaba realmente bien y para mi sorpresa no había tropezado en ningún momento y lo estaba haciendo medianamente bien, él realmente era un _ guía _ muy talentoso… nunca separo su mirada de la mía, sus ojos verdes mi incitaban a mirarlos y perderme en ellos, era un mar profundo en el cual yo navegaba libremente.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go, and I said…

La canción estaba en su final y ya estaba lamentando la inevitable separación de su cuerpo, nunca en mi corta vida me había sentido tan cómoda con alguien era como si al estar junto a él mi mundo estaba completo. Sentía que estaba en un mundo aparte, una burbuja por así llamarlo y no quería que esta reventara.

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and thats all you know

I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress

Its a love story baby, just say yes

Oh, Oh, Oh

We were both young when I first saw you

Finalmente la canción llego a su fin y lentamente, muy lentamente me empecé a separar de él, no quería parecer una arrastrada apegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Pero nuevamente para mi sorpresa el no permitió que siguiera caminando hacia atrás, en vez de ello tomo más firmemente mi cuerpo y me apretó a él , dejando ningún espacio libre entre nuestros cuerpo.

- _este baile aun no termina_- su aliento choco en mi cuello logrando que me sonrojara notablemente y estaba segura que se podía ver el rojo de mis mejillas por sobre mi mascara- _ no te escaparas de mi…princess…_- y comencé a hiperventilar, olvidándome totalmente de respirar. Estaba sonriendo como una completa tonta y no me importaba en lo absoluto, me sentía tan a gusto con él que el resto de las personas ya no tenían importancia para mí.

-Edward…cariño…- escuche una voz femenina por sobre la música, y sentí a mi compañero de baile tensarse, murmuro algunas cosas inaudibles y luego suspiro, chocando nuevamente su aliento en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Giro su rostro para encarar a la dueña del llamado.

-Tanya- dijo, la vi era realmente hermosa y mi autoestima bajo considerablemente, mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil y llegue a la conclusión de que ella posiblemente era su novia y yo estaba estorbando entre ellos. Trate de soltarme del agarre de _Edward_ pero él no lo permitió, fui mas brusca esta vez y logre soltarme y sin mirar hacia atrás me fui en busca de mis amigas. Había sido una noche bastante buena hasta el desdichado final, suspire y seguí caminando…

* * *

Terminó… fin del capítulo y por fin aparece Eddie en la historia y sorpresa Jacob también… es emocionante… bueno para mí lo fue mientras lo escribía :D

Espero les haya gustado, los vestidos y la ropa del primer día están en mi perfil, para que tengan una idea más clara de cómo son y dejen Review por favor… me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el fic.

Se despide y las quiere mucho:

Viivi


	4. ¿Quién eres tú?

Bueno como siempre aclarar que los personajes no son míos y en este momento mi amiga me está dando miedo :D

Bueno son las 3 y tanto de la noche y aun no consigo dormir… y Poli está sufriendo las consecuencias xD….

Bueno más que eso y dar agradecimiento por los comentarios…mmmm solo me queda decir

¡A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¿Quién eres tú?

Alice POV

Corrí como si se me fuera el alma entre la gente, dejando a Bella atrás y olvidada, creo escucharla llamarme, pero era más importante mi objetivo.

Lo vi caminar despreocupadamente entre la gran multitud de adolescentes con las hormonas a full, era la belleza en persona, con su caminar despreocupado y su rubio cabello me dejo sin habla por un instante, sabía que era él, sí el hombre indicado para mí. Lo seguí sin perder de vista a esa piel pálida tan parecida a la mía, cuando me di cuenta estaba en la conexión con la piscina y el también se encontraba ahí.

Quise acercarme a él y hablarle, pero mis pequeños pies no me respondían, nunca en mi preciada vida había pasado esto,¡ yo nerviosa!, por favor eso es imposible, pero claro de ahí sale el gran dicho : "nunca digas nunca". Suspire largamente esperando que él me escuchara, pero la estridente música no ayudo con el proceso.

Estaba aferrada al marco de la puerta, de verdad esto dejaría marcas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente con solo pensar en acercarme a él y hablarle. Inspire profundamente y solté mi agarre del marco, luego vote todo el aire contenido, estaba decidido, le hablaría. Espera… ¡qué le diría!, no pudo llegar y acercarme, tocarle el hombro, y decirle "hola soy Alice Brandon, y seré el amor de tu vida", de seguro se asustaría y no me hablaría más. Mala idea.

No encontraba la solución a mi problema existencial, pero sí estaba segura de que el sería mi novio antes de terminar el primer semestre. Estaba tan metida en mi malévolo plan que no me di cuenta de que mi príncipe azul me estaba mirando, sí a mí, no es que me considere alguien fea ni menos agraciada, pero mi cara de desquiciada malévola que tenía en ese momento lo tendría que haber asustado.

Camino hacia mí y me sonrió, tontamente se la devolví, aunque parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa, escuche de fondo la canción que tanto amaba. Esto me dio fuerzas para acercarme más a él y darle mi más sincera sonrisa. Me tendió la mano, no necesitábamos palabras para expresar lo que queríamos, automáticamente cogí su mano y comenzamos a bailar, era un momento realmente mágico y los nervios que tenía se esfumaron al primer contacto de mi mano con la de mi príncipe, me sentía segura en sus brazos. Me deje llevar por él durante toda la canción, no quite mi mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento, y él correspondía a este gesto, le saque la bella mascara que cubría su perfecto rostro y el hiso lo mismo con la mía, la cual combinaba a la perfección con la de él, dejamos de bailar, ya que la canción había terminado, volvió a sonreírme y sentí que volaba, no sé cuánto tiempo continué observándolo, pero no me cansaría nunca, el era totalmente perfecto.

Desvió mi mirada y se poso detrás de mí, gire mi cuerpo para observar lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, era un joven que lo llamaba insistentemente, me miro, acerco su rostro a mi mejilla y me dio un beso de despedida, no alcance a reaccionar cuando ya se había marchado.

Era una idiota, pero fue el momento más maravilloso de toda mi vida y no lo cambiaría ni por mi más preciado bolso Prada, bueno puede que sí, esta vez le hablaría y eso es lo que hare cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Entre sin apuros al GYM, no sabía dónde estaban las demás, pero estaba segura que estarían más contentas que yo, la soledad no es mi amiga, mañana tendré que improvisar una escapada al mall, si el hombre de mis sueños se encontraba en mi colegio, no podía desentonar, Marie Alice Brandon Cullen siempre es el centro de atención.

Divise a Ángela sentada en una mesa del rincón cómoda y literalmente _echada_ en el sillón, desde mi ubicación podía ver que el hermoso vestido que había mandado a hacer estaba todo mojado y con restos de espuma, toda la tristeza y depresión que sentía en ese momento se transformo en una ira, de la cual Ángela seria la receptora. Camine lo más enojada posible, no choque con nadie, mis agraciados pasos no lo permitirían, solo Bella había heredado la patosería del grupo.

- ¡Ángela Alexandra Weber, como se te ocurre estar con esa facha en este lugar!- le grite por sobre la música, sentí que algunas personas me observaban pero no le tome mayor importancia – y que le has hecho a tu vestido… ¡oh no! Y tu peinado… por el Dios de las tarjetas de crédito, como has dejado todo el trabajo de Rose y yo.

-hola Alice… eeeehh… como explicarte, espuma, lugar, yo, ¿entiendes?- pregunto mi amiga con toda la calma del mundo, cosa que me irrito mas – ya sabes que me descontrolo con esto de la espuma, es como tú y las compras, es algo que no puede ser controlado.

Y tenía razón, no podía luchar contra eso, la depresión regreso y por ende mis fuerzas me dejaron abandonadas, me ubique en el cómodo sillón y relaje mi cabeza en el húmedo hombro de mi amiga.

- ¿has visto a las demás? – pregunte solo para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Ness esta con el grandulón con el que se encontró, no han parado de bailar y mmmm… - dejo una pausa mirando a la multitud de mascaras y antifaces – Rosalie estaba con Emmett por el bar, al parecer estaba cansada y tu sabes cómo es Rose.

- ¿y Bella?, la deje olvidada, nos separamos hace un buen rato – lo más seguro es que Bella me estaría odiando en este momento.

- cuando llegue estaba bailando con alguien, llevaba mascara por lo que no lo identifique - levante una ceja por lo antes mencionado por Angie, al parecer Bella no lo estaba pasando tan mal, me reí- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-nada, solo que la pequeña e inocente Isabella se nos está convirtiendo en toda una mujer…

POV Bella

-Soy Isabella Swan, a tu disposición- le dije al joven que estaba parado frente a mí, le saqué la máscara lo más lento posible, disfrutando el momento tan maravillosos que estaba presenciando.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi querido príncipe?- Volví a hablarle sonrojada levemente, él solo me guiaba al compás de una música muy pasada de moda y bailábamos de una forma muy a la antigua. Nuestros rostros se acercabas hasta el punto de oler el cálido aliento que era expulsado por esos perfectos labios que solo él tenía.

-Mi nombre mi querida princesa- dijo lentamente rozando nuestras bocas- es… - su aliento se mezcla perfectamente con el mío- ¡¡¡Isabella Marie Swan!!!

Levante una ceja extrañada por ello, no podía ser que el nombre de mi helénico hombre sea igual que el mío, debe ser un error, ¡o no! Se aleja pero sigue gritando mi nombre o el suyo, ya no lo sé.

-Bella… ¡Bella despierta!- salió un grito de sus labios, pero su voz ya no era sexy, era chillona y estridente.

Sentí que alguien saltaba sobre mí y ahora solo tenía frío, mi sueño era una pesadilla.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- grité despertando, escuchando un golpe en el suelo.

-Dios bella porque tan salvaje con tu pequeña amiga- era Alice, ella la culpable de todos mis males me despertaba de la peor manera de mi hermoso sueño.

-Bueno "princesa" es mejor que te levantes y te arregles para tu "príncipe helénico"- comentó mi amiga con el más puro tono de burla, logrando un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Odiaba hablar en sueños, esa era mi perdición.

-Qué vergüenza Alice, ¿Qué más me escuchaste decir?- odiaba la cara que me ponía mi amiga, se estaba riendo de mí en mi propio rostro, solo porque tenía sueños un poco raros.

-Nada más Bella y ya levántate solo faltas tú, y estás atrasada, tu ropa está en el baño, apresúrate-mi amiga salió dando saltos propios de un duende, dejándome sola en mi habitación, miré el reloj de mi cómoda, solo quedaban diez minutos para la primera entrada a clases, como pude entre al baño, estaba confundida, no recordaba cómo había llegado a mi cuarto o que paso con la fiesta.

No tuve mucho tiempo para analizarlo, llegaríamos tarde a clases solo por mi culpa y el segundo día.

Por lo visto, Alice estaba demasiado cansada, porque no nos eligió la ropa más elaborada, solo una polera, pantalones y las fieles converse. Me estaba esforzando por recordar la noche pasada, solo sé que conocí al niño más maravilloso de toda la tierra.

Con esos pensamientos y las caras de sueño de mis amigas, salimos de nuestro departamento a un nuevo día de clases.

POV Edward

-Jasper, ¡despierta a Emmett!, ya es tarde- grité. Se nos estaba haciendo más tarde y no quería llegar retrasado a clases, ayer no habíamos asistido, nunca íbamos el primer día de clases, un pequeño privilegio que tomábamos.

-No creo que pueda levantarse, es un caso perdido- respondió Jasper entrando a la cocina donde yo me encontraba.

-La tal Rosalie lo dejo agotado-

La verdad es que mi querido amigo Emmett, el más grande del grupo, el más inmaduro y gracioso amigo que alguien pueda tener, estaba al parecer loco por una chica que conoció hace solo dos días y escucharlo ha sido el mayor suplicio de toda mi corta vida.

-Por lo que me logró contar, bailó con ella hasta que sus amigas se la llevaron- comento mientras tragaba su tostada

-Ahh- fue mi gran respuesta.

-¿Y tú Edward? ¿Cómo estuvo tu baile?- pregunto interesado… creo

-La verdad muy parecido a todos los anteriores- "_sin contar con la hermosa chica con la que bailaste" _ok bueno quizás no tan normal.

-Cuando me llamaron, Tanya parecía enfadada, ¿Por qué?- me reí al recordar la cara de mi compañera de baile, Tanya Denali, una de mis admiradoras y participante del equipo de porristas del colegio, no se encontraba a gusto después de abandonarla toda la noche, otra vez el recuerdo de esa chica de cabellos café llego a mi mente.

-Solo digamos que mi atención no se centró en ella- dije perdiéndome en los recuerdos

-Ah ya veo, con razón no habló, para nuestra suerte, lo que restaba de la noche- se rio y termino de tomarse su café matutino

-¿Y el tuyo? Si mal no recuero estabas muy bien bailando con una chica bajita, y eso que tú no eres muy del estilo de bailar eh- y se ruborizo… eso es difícil de lograr en un hombre y más en Jasper.

-La verdad no sé quien es ella, no alcancé a hablarle, pero tengo la sensación de conocerla de toda la vida.- y si mi amigo me estaba hablando de mismo sentimiento que yo estaba teniendo con aquella desconocida.

Jasper, mi fiel mejor amigo me estaba contando su vida amorosa con una seriedad que llegó a estremecerme, si que le dio fuerte esa chica, _"como si tu enigmática compañera de baile no te dejara en el mismo estado" _esa era mi conciencia ejerciendo el papel de recordatorio.

Aunque lo evitara no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus delicados brazos y sus hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaron.

Ella era especial, lo supe cuando choqué con ella, luego de separarme de Tanya y su grupo de amigas.

Llevaba una máscara que le quedaba a la perfección, al igual que su vestido azul, el cual dejaba al descubierto unas esbeltas piernas muy bellas que me hicieron tragar saliva. No pude evitar invitarla a bailar, era perfecta y el aroma de sus cabellos era muy fresco y natural, como ella. Al principio mi intención era bailar solo una canción, pero mi cuerpo no me permitió eso, obligándome a no separarme de ella por tiempo indefinido. Para no saber bailar, como ella me lo había mencionado, lo hacía muy bien y de la manera más elegante posible, era muy frágil, no se comparaba en nada a ninguna otra chica que haya conocido.

Lamentablemente Tanya llegó, con su estridente voz, llamándome como su novio, el cual no soy, y abrazándome descaradamente, no tuve tiempo de decirle algo a mi compañera, ella se había marchado sin decir una palabra, dejando una sensación de vacío en mi interior, no alcancé a preguntarle su nombre, pero dudo no reconocer esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me encantaron.

-¡Hey amigo regresa!- al final Emmett logró despertarse y ya comenzaba a molestarme.

-¿Dónde estabas hombre? Ya se nos hace tarde y tú ahí en la luna- Jasper se reía de mí, mientras me jalaba fuera del departamento.

-Solo me perdí en mis recuerdos… solo eso.

-Mmm… Ok, Edward eres raro- respondieron mis amigos con la más pura cara de duda.

De igual manera llegué tarde a mi clase, para mi mala suerte no comparto salón con Jasper ni Emmett. Toqué la puerta esperando que el señor Varner estuviera de buena esta mañana, no me gustaba para nada la clase de matemáticas, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea el mejor de la clase.

-Señor Cullen… un placer tenerlo nuevamente en mi clase- la puerta se abrió con un señor Varner bastante molesto.

-Perdón por esto señor Varner, se me hizo tarde.

-Está bien señor Cullen, pero que no se repita- me respondió dándome paso al salón.

-Nunca más, lo prometo- entré al salón y ahí estaban todos los mismos alumnos de los años anteriores, nada cambiaba en este colegio, toda una vida acá y ya era insoportable la monotonía de mi vida.

Las clases de matemáticas se me hacían realmente lentas, no me costaba demasiado, pasar la mitad del verano estudiando solo por aburrimiento traía una ventaja realmente buena, pero de todas formas no me llamaban la atención.

No podía parar de pensar en esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaron la noche anterior, como nos movíamos en una sincronía por la pista de baile, lamentablemente Tanya llegó para arruinarme el momento… Me vi obligado a volver a la realidad con el toque de timbre. Emmett y Jasper ya me esperaban en la puerta, ellos también odiaban el hecho de no tenerme con ellos compartiendo clases. Bueno realmente dudo eso pero no hace daño soñar.

-Hey Eddie, recuerda que mañana son las elecciones para el equipo de fútbol- me atacó Emmett, tomándome el hombro.

-Deja de decirme Eddie, Emmett- le pegué en el hombro soltándome de su agarre.

-Auch-se quejó- Dios que pegas fuerte.

-Para que aprendas- le respondí con suficiencia mientras él se sobaba.

-Si lo que digas… ¡Igual sabes que el gran oso Cullen es invencible!- gritó mi amigo haciendo lucir sus músculos.

En eso él tenía razón, Emmett es el jugador de fútbol más grande del equipo, normalmente la gente tendía a huir de él pero por dentro era un niño de sólo 8 años.

-Bueno podemos avanzar, quiero llegar rápido a la cafetería mira que no alcancé a tomar desayuno.- Emmett solo pensaba en dos cosas: comida y chicas y en ese orden

-Eso fue tu culpa hermano, te recuerdo que casi le vuelas un ojo a Jasper- le respondí a Emmett, recordando la cara de asustado de mi callado amigo.

-Hey Jasper, ¿por qué tan callado hombre?- preguntó mi hermano. Paré y me giré para ver el porqué de su silencio, pero Jasper no nos observaba, es más, se había quedado quieto unos pasos atrás de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Miré a la dirección de sus ojos, estaba observando a una joven pequeña, que más parecía duende que humana. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, muy desordenado y de baja estatura, algo en ella me parecía conocido, no podía encontrar a quien pero realmente me atormentaba.

Ella se detuvo casi al frente de nosotros, venía acompañada de otras niñas, todas de su misma edad, debían ser sus amigas. Observé a cada una de ellas, una por una, pero me detuve en la que estaba más cercana a la chica de cabellos negros, era realmente hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que debía causar alguna envidia en las de su mismo género. Su rostro era realmente hermoso, sus labios me llamaban, tentándome a juntarlos con los míos, aunque no la conociera. Dejé ese pensamiento para seguir observándola; su nariz era perfecta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero algo me llamó la atención, sus ojos, chocolate profundo ¡era ella! La chica de anoche, estoy seguro, es ella con la que bailé, no había duda, esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su propia cuenta, paso a paso me acercaba a ella, la dueña de esos maravillosos ojos, esos ojos chocolate de los cuales no me cansaría de ver, era realmente un ángel. Sentí unos pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello y un peso sobre mi cuerpo, pensé que era ella y que me había reconocido, pero su cuerpo era diferente, su aroma era inconfundible. Bajé mi mirada y pude observar que la muchacha de cabellos negros ahora se encontraba colgando literalmente de mi cuello.

-¡Edward! Dios mío te encontré- gritó ella sonriéndome.

-¿Eh? Disculpa pero ¿te conozco?- le dije separándome un poco de ella.

-Pues claro, ¿como olvidas a tu pequeña prima favorita?- me dijo la desconocida.

Espera dijo ¿prima? Un clic en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Alice!- grité abrazándola- no puedo creer que estés acá.

-La misma que viste y calza- me respondió ella.

-Que cambiada estás prima- y era verdad, la última vez que la vi fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Que esperabas Eddie? Son 2 años sin vernos- pero si la veía detenidamente seguía siendo la misa prima bajita que tanto adoraba

-Aunque en estatura sigues igual- OK no debí decir eso. Recibí un manotazo de la duende que tengo como prima, y si que tenía fuerza.

-Y tu bocota no cambia ¿eh?- me respondió riendo- bueno y ¿no me presentas?

-Oh es verdad- me di vuelta para presentar a mi amigo, pero escuché un grito proveniente de mi prima.

-¡Oso Cullen!... ¡Primo!- gritó ella. Realmente no cambiaba- ¿Cómo es que creces cada vez más? Esto si que es realmente injusto- reclamó Alice.

-Ya quieta pequeña- el fuerte brazo de mi hermano detuvo por completo los saltos de ella.

-Bueno prima él es Jasper- le indiqué al ya mencionado- mi mejor amigo, casi hermano.

-Un gusto desconocido- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es mío señorita- Jasper le tomó la mano y la dirigió a su boca. ¿Jasper caballeroso? Eso es raro.

-Uhm... Alice- oí un carraspeo proveniente de mi espalda, di la vuelta y encontré nuevamente esos ojos chocolate, que miraban a mi prima con cara de "que miedo".

-¡Alice!- gritaron el resto de las amigas de mi pequeña prima.

-Perdón niñas- dijo ella saliendo de su burbuja personal- bueno ellos son mis primos Edward, Emmett y el desconocido Jasper.

Nos señaló a cada uno de nosotros, luego comenzó por sus amigas.

-Ella es Ángela Weber- dijo señalando a una joven con lentes, ropa media hippienta y alta, nada fuera de lo común.- Rosalie Hale- ella era una modelo de alta costura, rubia, alta, buen cuerpo y bello rostro, pero no me llamó la atención.

La aludida se acercó a mi hermano y le besó la mejilla.

-Hola Emmett ¿Cómo despertaste?- preguntó ella.

-Bien, pero mejor con verte preciosa- ¿ok? Ese fue Emmett, mi torpe hermano, el que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer- y ¿disfrutaste la noche?

-La mejor de mi vida osito- respondió la rubia sonriéndole seductoramente.

-Esperen Emmett, Rosalie ¡oh! Tú eras el de ayer- gritó Alice, sin poder creer algo que no entendía.

-Emmett como no te reconocí anoche, debió ser por la máscara, eso es imposible, yo no oh Dios…

Y mi prima se perdió entre sus tormentos internos.

-Bueno yo soy Renesmee Masen- se presentó otra de las amigas de Alice. Ella tenía los ojos café parecidos a los de mi compañera de baile de anoche, pero no poseían esa intensidad, esa expresión de ella, no se igualaban; tenía unos rizos marcados y el pelo cobrizo parecido al mío, no era fea, pero un poco cachetoncita- Y ella es Isabella Swan- señaló a la última que quedaba.

Ése era su nombre, el más hermoso nombre que hubiera conocido, esa chica realmente era perfecta, bella como ella.

* * *

Bueno es un capitulo muy corto… pero esta escrito para explicar cual es la reacción de Edward al conocer a Bella, y bueno ver mas o menos como es el y su mundo :D

Bueno verán en esta historia casi todos los personajes van a tener POV ya que así es mas fácil entender que pasa por sus cabezas y así ustedes los comprenden mas a fondo

Que mas puedo decir… amo sus comentarios, me encantaría que fueran mas pero tampoco puedo pedir mucho si me demoro tanto en subir capitulo… me perdonan por los retrasos es que de verdad cuesta pasar y cambiar mis escritura, pero ya los empezare a poner mas seguidos.

Bueno dejen comentarios y ahí veremos como reacciona Bella cuando vea que es Edward… ya que al parecer aun no lo reconoce.

Muchos besos y apreten el botón verde… si verde duende como Alice

Las quiere y adora

Viivi


	5. Normal

Que debo decir primero… a si los personajes no me pertenecen y sigo llorando suplicando y hasta haciendo mandas pero aun no los consigo, siguen i seguirán siendo de la inigualable Meyer.

Lamento mi retraso…han pasado bastantes cosas en mi país y además mi inspiración se corto al igual que las comunicaciones…así que bueno acá el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Normal?...si claro

POV Bella

Todo pasó muy rápido, estábamos caminando como idiotas "_bueno cada una camina como puede"_ como decía, estábamos todas caminando inteligentemente, "_así está mejor" __¡_basta conciencia!, otra vez, estábamos por el pasillo camino a clases cuando Alice se detuvo repentinamente, acción que ya estaba tomando por costumbre. Todas quedamos como en estado de "uh raro", estaba a punto de hablarle pero mi pequeña amiga salió corriendo, tirándose a los brazos de un completo desconocido para mi, él era demasiado lindo, me recordaba al chico de mi sueño, tenía el mismo porte, el mismo espectacular cuerpo y wau esos ojos verdes que me fascinaban, me llamaban a querer mirarlos incansablemente, no podía creer que el realmente existiese, pero estoy totalmente segura de ya conocerlo "_por favor Isabella date cuenta"_ gritaba mi conciencia, ¡OH! Todo volvió a mi mente, el baile de máscaras, hombre perfecto, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo volvía a mi escasa memoria, era él. ¡OMG! "_Bella no hiperventiles tranquila, 1… 2…3"_, respiré tranquilamente, no, él era el hombre de mi vida, lo sabía, sólo existía ese pequeño pero insignificante problema, tenía novia "_uhh mal, mal, mal querida" _y yo como una cobarde huí de la situación cuando apareció la "novia" escultural del hombre perfecto, como si no me bastara con la existencia de Rosalie, que ya de por si bajaba lo poco y nada que me quedaba de amor propio.

-¡Alice!- escuché su voz, esa perfecta sinfonía que salía de sus maravillosos labios "_Dios, que empalagosa estamos Bells"_. Eso me hizo volver a la realidad.

Todo era lejano, todas las acciones de mi alrededor carecían de importancia cuando lo miraba, realmente él era perfecto. Logré captar que él era el primo de Alice, "_punto a tu favor"_ y que se llamaba Edward, que Emmett, el grandulón, nuevo amigo de Rose era su hermano y el chico amigo de ellos dos era Jasper, el cual no paraba de mirar a Alice y creo que ella tampoco.

Mi amiga hiperactiva nos presentó a cada una, o por lo menos eso intentó, llegó solo a nombrar a Ángela y Rosalie, por lo que mi bella casi hermana Nessie se encargó de presentarme a mí y a ella misma.

-Un gusto Isabella- me dijo Edward, acercándose y tomando mi mano entre la suya, Dios realmente él era perfecto y su toque volvía a causar el mismo efecto de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo "_se llama hormonas"_ como digas.

-Bella, solo Bella- le logré responder, estaba subiéndome el color a mis mejillas, podía sentirlo y eso si que era vergonzoso.

-Bueno "bella" ayer no pude presentarme- OH si se acordaba, OH me reconoció, OH voy a morir, o… "no_ te atrevas a decir OH nuevamente ¿entendiste?"_ está bien conciencia, perdón. Odiaba que me controlara, lo peor de todo es que yo le contestaba o le hacía caso, realmente algo faltaba en mi cabeza.

Me quedé mirando su rostro, algo en sus facciones me llamaba la atención. Se dio cuenta al parecer que lo observaba demasiado, cambié mi mirada, Rose estaba en su burbuja con el oso Cullen, Alice no hablaba al igual que Jasper, pero creo que se entendían más que con simples palabras, Renesmee miró mi mano y yo seguí su mirada. OH Dios, estaba todavía con la de él y se rehusaba a soltarla, con el mayor esfuerzo posible y con el pesar más grande las separé roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué clase te toca?- preguntó

-¿Ah?- pregunté mirándolo, no sabía si era a mi o a sus amigos.

-que a que clase vas Bella- su voz era tan ¡WA!

-Literatura y luego biología- respondí mirando mi horario- ¿y a ti?

-Estaremos juntos en biología- me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba- bueno me marcho, un gusto. Llamó a su hermano y a Jasper, los cuales muy a su pesar, se separaron de mis amigas. Suspiré al igual que Alice y Rosalie, y luego me sonrojé, este aparentaba ser un muy buen día.

POV Alice

¡OMG! No podía creer, conocí al amor de mi vida ayer, ahora me encuentro con él, sé su nombre y resultó ser el mejor amigo de mi primo querido, estoy segura que era el destino. Sé que es pronto y no he hablado nada con él pero como no decir que ¡AMO A JASPER! Es el hombre perfecto, con su hermosa voz, realmente me estoy enamorando y ahora si va en serio.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, como yo, Alice Brandon no pude reconocer a mi primo, a Emmett, si nos conocemos de toda la vida, mi única justificación era que no nos veíamos hace más de 2 años, justo en plena adolescencia, es imposible que no lo reconociera, además de que mi ingeniosa cabecita no estaba precisamente en la realidad.

Pero ahora en este momento me encontraba muy a gusto en el salón, conversando con Jasper, porque por milagro y obra del destino, compartimos la mayoría de las clases, y puedo jurar como niña "boy scout" que soy, que esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver.

Ahora que lo pienso la loca idea de mis padres por fin dio su fruto, encontré al amor de mi vida, Rosalie también, tengo la pequeña intuición que algo hay entre Bella y mi primo Eddie, Renesmee se reencontró con el chucho ese que tiene como "amigo", Ángela es la única que no tenía nada que presumir, eso se convierte en una misión nueva para la gran Alice, muajaja muajaja. Angie es mi nueva victima muajaja muajaja (risa malvada).

POV Bella

La clase de literatura se me hizo eterna, primero que nada el Sr. Mason, un hombre alto y más o menos calvo ya entrado en edad, nos hizo presentarnos delante de la clase, donde balbuceé cosas sin sentido y me equivoqué en decir mi nombre, provocando la risa, no solo de Nessie y Angie, sino también del salón completo, provocando que mi rostro adquiriera diferentes tonos de rojo, concentrándose en mis mejillas. Luego de la humillación pública del día y la presentación de mis amigas, vino la peor tortura de todas, escuchar al profesor, estuvo hablando por horas y horas de la increíble obra romántica de Shakespeare, la cual me sabía de memoria.

Estaba nerviosa y así me la pasé toda la clase, pensando en que me tocaba biología y la ansiedad me mataba "_Bellita quiere ver a Eddie", _no podía faltar el brillante comentario de mi conciencia.

Ahora que lo pienso si dicha vocecita ya se instaló permanentemente en mi mente, ¿Por qué no ponerle un nombre? ya que conciencia es demasiado largo para algo tan pequeño. Mmm… como ponerle ¿Pepona? "_nooo"_, porota "_Dios ¡me niego a ese nombre!" _patosa, no, tina, nina, lila, pepita, Pepa, pona, mmm… "_¡espera!"_ ¿Qué? "_ya sé, me gustó ése, el que dijiste anteriormente"_ ¿Cuál? ¿Pona? "_no tonta, ese ni siquiera existe" _Ahh Pepa "¡_si ese mismo!"_ no, me parece mejor chuncoco o chubaca, por lo peluda que estás "_ok ofendes, pero yo quiero ser Pepa" _no chubaca "_Pepa" _chubaca "_Pepa" _ok ya me cansé, serás Pepa _"¡siii!" _Dios, me duele la cabeza.

Un fuerte ruido provocó que saltara de mi asiento, escuché una melodiosa risa y giré mi mirada avergonzada. El causante de ésta, era Edward, era el compañero de laboratorio que estaba ausente ayer, el destino no podía estar más a mi favor.

-Nos volvemos a ver Bella- dijo sentándose al lado mío, me sonrojé como siempre.

-S… si- fue la gran respuesta que pude sacar, por el maldito nerviosismo, me odiaba internamente.

Llegó el profesor al salón, por lo que no pudimos seguir conversando. La clase pasó más o menos rápida para mi pesar, realizamos una actividad experimental, la cual terminamos antes que el resto de los alumnos, tuvimos un intento de charla, ya que él preguntaba y yo como idiota solo asentía o respondía con cortos sí o no, soy un total desastre.

Después de dos largas horas de Biología, por fin tocaba la hora del almuerzo, un largo suspiro salió de lo más profundo de mí ser, indicando lo aliviada que me sentía de salir de la tensa situación en la que me encontraba. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me apresuré en sacarlo, era un mensaje de Alice: "nos juntamos en el patio de comida, búscanos, lleva a mi primo, almorzaremos juntos. Te quiero, Alice".

Estaba claro que no me libraría de mis nervios por otros 45 minutos más.

-Edward- lo llamé, buscándolo por los alrededores, había desaparecido, odiaba esto de buscar a la gente, de cierta forma me desesperaba y me hacía sentir insegura- Edward- volví a llamar intentando vanamente que mi compañero apareciera de la nada.

Y lo hizo, ahí estaba parado frente a mi con su espectacular belleza.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-¿Por qué, me extrañabas?-preguntó con una arrogancia que me enfadó un poco.

-No- respondí secamente- solo que Alice me acaba de avisar que almorzaremos juntos.

-Ah- fue su gran respuesta.

Le sonreí para romper el hielo y comencé a caminar- vamos que nos esperan- le dije, él solo me siguió.

-¿Cómo conoces a mi prima?- bueno si quería mantener por lo menos una relación de amistad con el primo de mi amiga debía sacarme esos nervios que me carcomían el estómago.

-De nuestro antiguo colegio, tenía cerca de 10 años, era nueva y estaba más o menos asustada, nuevo colegio, nueva ciudad, no era mi fuerte esto de ser sociable- le respondí recordando ese día- ella se me acercó junto con Rosalie, fue amistad instantánea, de ahí que no nos separamos- le sonreí.

-Ah… así que tú eras la amiga de la que tanto hablaba mi prima.

-No pensé que ella nos mencionara con su familia, no somos muy bien recibidas en ella- dije sorprendida.

-Sí, mis tíos no son los mejores padres que pudo tener la pequeña Alice, creo que le dolió la separación de nuestra familia.- explico un poco pensativo

-Ahora que lo pienso, Alice nunca los mencionó- comenté tratando de hacer memoria sobre algún nombramiento de ellos- y eso que conocemos casi todo el árbol genealógico de su familia.

-Si, por lo mismo te digo, la separación de nuestra familia le afectó mucho, no nos vemos hace más de 2 años.

-Puede ser- no sabía que más decir, al final era asunto familiar al que no quería entrometerme "_mentirosa, te mata la curiosidad" _no como crees, realmente sobre temas familiares prefiero no meterme "_pero si te mueres por saber si Eddie tiene novia"_ ¡No! Dios si recién lo conozco, que bailara de maravilla y me sintiera en el cielo cuando estoy junto a él no quiere decir que me importe "_si como digas amiga"_ calla Pepa.

-Bella, ¿Dónde dijo que estaría Alice?- y Edward nuevamente me sacaba de mis discusiones mentales.

-La verdad no lo sé… - observé el gran y espacioso lugar- sólo hay que encontrar al King Kong de Emmett y listo.

-O simplemente esa pancarta que está allá en frente- dijo riendo y señalando el letrero con letras fluorescentes "Acá Bella" que vergüenza.

-Sí creo que si- reí nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Vamos antes que la duende se ponga a gritar-

Solo lo seguí, debía admitir que Edward era realmente agradable, dejando de lado su gran ego, teníamos mucho en común, como la lectura, alguna que otra película, la música "_si, quien más que tu tiene música clásica en su ipod" _¿él?_ "si, ¡viva tú!" _ Pero el único problema es que tenía novia "_nadie te asegura eso" _Claro que sí, yo misma vi como se le acercaba y le decíanovio _"claro y entonces ¿por qué no ha aparecido en todo el día? _No lo sé, capaz se le perdió su única neurona"_ no te engañes bella"_ sabes algo "_¿Qué?" _¿No consideras extraño el hecho de que hablo con algo producto de mi imaginación y hasta le puse nombre? debo estar en la demencia total "_puede ser, si es así disfrútala"_ me das miedo Pepa, realmente no se si eres mi conciencia o mi debate interno "_puedo ser lo que yo quiera" _Ok, no hables más.

Y así pasó la primera semana en nuestro nuevo colegio, terminamos por ser un gran grupo, se nos unió en el camino Emmett, el cual nunca se separaba de Rosalie y le tomé un cariño casi de hermano mayor, Jasper que a pesar de no ser el gran parlanchín del grupo, igual me caía de maravilla, era el opuesto de Alice, Ben el nuevo tutor de Ángela y sé que algo más, él era un tipo simpático y se llevó de maravilla con los hermanos Cullen.

Milagrosamente me encontré con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, quien resultó ser el mismo "amigo" de Nessie, Jacob, cuando nos encontramos, en plena luz del día no podía creer que fuera el mismo niño que dejé en Forks, lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como no quitaba la vista de Renesmee, era como si su vida dependiera de ella, lo que causó grandes burlas hacia nuestra amiga. 

Y por último estaba Edward, con él nos llevábamos de maravilla, no podía evitar sentirme a gusto con él, era en todo sentido perfecto, era atento conmigo y no nos separábamos casi nunca, me esperaba fuera de cada clase, aunque estuviera con las demás y estábamos todo el día juntos, éramos un grupo muy unido y eso que solo llevábamos una semana en el colegio.

Bueno la misteriosa "novia" de Edward apareció al día siguiente, abrazándolo efusivamente y debo admitir que me molestó profundamente "_¿celos?"_ no que dices, solo molestia "_ok, molestia se llama ahora"_, como decía, ella no paró de molestarnos por lo menos el día entero con su odiosa voz y sus comentarios sin sentido que lograban llenar su vacía cabeza de ellos. No me atrevía a preguntarle a Edward si ella realmente era su novia o no, evitando ser tan metida, por lo que le dije a Ángela que le dijera a Ness que le preguntara a Rosalie si le podía decir a Alice que me hiciera un gran favor, el cual consistía en preguntarle a Jasper si Tanya era o no la novia. Recibí un papel en clase de física, con la caligrafía de Jasper, donde explicaba que no era su novia, que él nunca estuvo interesado en ella, pero lamentablemente Tanya nunca comprendió que él no la pescaba ni en bajada y no tenía oportunidad "creía que por ser capitana de porristas tenía el derecho de ser la novia del capitán del fútbol". Quedé realmente más tranquila gracias a la respuesta de él, pero por obtenerla quedó al descubierto que Edward me interesaba más que los demás, así que ahora Jasper me miraba con cara "pícara" cada vez que me encontraba cerca de Edward. Con respecto a mi horario de clases, por obra y milagro de Dios, compartía la mayoría con Edward, sin contar física, literatura, educación física, y arte, por lo que no quedé sola en ninguna clase y mi primer trabajo grupal era con Edward en historia, Ness estaría con Jacob y todos felices de la vida.

Creo que el hecho más emotivo e importante de la semana no fue el reencuentro entre Edward, Emmett y Alice, sino el de Rose y Jasper.

Luego de conocer a los primos de Alice, Rosalie estuvo demasiado callada por lo menos dos días, cosa que es muy extraño en ella. Decidimos emboscarla en la noche para sacarle toda la información que la atormentaba, aunque fuera con tortura. No necesitamos la fuerza bruta, ella llegó llorando pero no triste, demacrada, al contrario, era una mezcla de risa y llanto y saltaba y todo fue muy raro, como sea, lo que la atormentaba era el hecho de darse cuenta de que Jasper era su hermano perdido (lo se, lo se es muy teleserie venezolana de la tarde, pero es que hay que darle drama a la historia xD) Rosalie es adoptada, cuando la conocí me contó su historia, perdió a sus padres a los 6 años, solo quedó ella y su hermano gemelo, por cosas del destino, el día en que los adoptaron, se equivocaron y los entregaron por separado, solo tenían 10 años. Bueno Rose juró que encontraría a su hermano, ella quedó en una familia muy adinerada y le entregaron el amor que tanto necesitaba, la cosa es que entre tanto ajetreo de primos, viejos amigos y cosas así, no se dio cuenta de que Jasper era muy parecido a ella. Al final Jazz se le acercó y le dijo su sospecha, ella se negó al principio y luego lloró y todo el dramón que conlleva esto. Bueno todas la abrazamos ¡Si abrazo grupal! Y a Alice se le escapó un "cuñadita" con lo que se puso roja y escapó a su habitación por tiempo indefinido, miento, a la media hora salió preguntando por la comida.

Mañana ya es sábado y tengo un trabajo de historia que realizar con Edward.

* * *

Y se termino el capitulo…espero les haya gustado… me costó hacerlo y nuevamente repito lamento la excesiva demora…pero tengo mis razones

Dejen comentarios por favor y háganme feliz… las quiere

Viivi 3


End file.
